callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
UMP45
The Heckler & Koch UMP45 is a Submachine Gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer In singleplayer, The UMP45 has a 25 round magazine, moderate recoil, and a low rate of fire. The player starts with a UMP45 in the campaign level The Hornet's Nest, and in the Special Ops level Big Brother. The player can also find UMP45's in several other Campaign and Special Ops levels, and are mainly used by Task Force 141, the Ultranationalists, and Shadow Company. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the UMP45 is unlocked by default. It is considered to be one of the best overall firearms. Compared to other SMGs, the UMP has moderate recoil, a comparatively low rate of fire, and kills in a maximum of 3 shots regardless of perks or attachments. The UMP only benefits from Stopping Power at close range, where the perk reduces shots required to 2. This 2 hit kill range only reaches as far as typical shotgun range. Long range shots will deal 49 damage each, thus still requiring 3 shots for a kill. Also of note is that of all the automatic weapons in the game, only some Light Machine Guns and the FAL share the UMP's ability to 3-shot kill without a perk at long range. It is generally advisable to use this weapon in conjunction with a Silencer, as it provides no damage reduction. However the iron sights are unfavorable to some as they take up a large portion of the lower screen (while only providing a very short sight base), and due to the slight vertical recoil and muzzle flash, it may be difficult to track targets. For this reason players may choose the Bling perk to add an optic, especially the Holographic Sight or ACOG. While having lower recoil than most SMGs, it has relatively higher recoil than most assault rifles, and the UMP blurs the line between the two weapon types. When firing at targets at long range, it is advisable to fire off single shots or 2-round bursts by tapping the trigger. This weapon is favored in stealth builds due to its silenced versatility at all ranges without the need for Stopping Power. Some players find it easy to get headshots with the UMP45, as its recoil will cause the sights to rise to the head when aiming at an enemy's center mass. The UMP is very effective in Hardcore, where it can deal one-shot kills at any distance unless the player is behind cover, has the Last Stand perk or the Final Stand/Painkiller deathstreaks. Because of this, a player could combine a thermal scope and a silencer and use it like an automatic, suppressed sniper rifle. A popular tactic, both in hardcore and normal games, is to combine a silenced UMP with Marathon, Lightweight, and either Steady Aim, Ninja or Commando. This provides an effective sprinting class that will be able to maintain high damage (and thus reliability), notable speed, and the ability to rival shotguns and knives in close-quarters or to sneak past heartbeat sensors and sound-wary players. File:UMP_.45_1stperson.jpg|UMP .45 File:Ump45iron.jpg|UMP .45 ironsights. File:Ump 6.png|UMP .45 equipped with a Red Dot Sight. Note that the front iron sight is removed. File:Shadow_Company_UMP.jpg|A Shadow Company soldier using an UMP45 Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Trivia *You can see an unused rail on the left hand side of the gun. This is the same as the P90, hinting that the heartbeat sensor may have been planned to be usable on Submachine guns. *Soap makes mention of this weapon in the intro of Just Like Old Times saying "We've got one good UMP. They've got a thousand" even though neither he nor Price use a UMP (Soap starts with a Vector). *Strangely, the UMP's first-person model has aspects reversed. The ejector port and selector switch are both on the left side of the gun. *The magazine will always appear full to the player despite the actual ammunition level. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:German Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons